Mama McCall
by riley-poole27
Summary: Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski go out on a date, only to discover midway through the meal that their sons have run off to Mexico to save Derek Hale. Melissa mcCall/Sheriff Stilinski shipping. set during 4x01 The Dark Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Melissa McCall was in the hospital, when she saw Sheriff Stilinski wave frantically at her through the window. she frowned, worried that something had happened to the boys.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" Melissa said to the patient, as she stepped into the hallway. "Is everything okay? Are the boys alright?" Melissa asked,  
thinking of all the potential trouble her son, Scott, and Stiles, could get into.

"Relax, I'm not here about the kids." The Sheriff said, smiling nervously at her. He pulled out two concert tickets from his jacket pocket. "When do you get off work?" He asked her.

Melissa looked at him, surprised. They'd never gone out on a date, in all the years they'd been friends. Sure, they'd taken the boys to the movies a few times when the kids were little, and they'd sat through various school functions and lacrosse games over the years. Melissa knew that after eight years, the death of his wife, Claudia, was still clawing at his heart.  
"Parrish gave me the tickets. I guess his girlfriend doesn't like classical music." The Sheriff said. "Don't want them to go to waste."

Melissa smiled at him. "Is this like a . . .date?" She asked, curious as to how the Sheriff would react. Was she reading too much into his offer? Maybe he meant simply platonically, instead of romantically. "Are you asking me out, Sheriff?"

His face went beet-red as he rubbed the back of his head, and looked at the floor. "Uhh . . . yeah. If you're okay with that."

"I'm done at six." Melissa said, putting a hand on his arm. He smiled at her. His cellphone rang, and he quickly took it out. "Stilinski." He said, listening to his phone. He covered the phone with his hand. "I gotta run. There's a robbery on main street. I'll meet you in the parking lot at seven, Melissa." Stilinski told her, returning to his phone call. Melissa returned to her patient, unable to hide the grin on her face.

She finished her shift, and took a quick shower. Melissa dressed in her street clothes, and rushed out to the parking lot. The Sheriff was standing beside his police car, and he waved at her as she walked towards him. They got in, drove to the concert. Melissa didn't have the heart to tell him that she wasn't a big fan of classical music. Still, they enjoyed themselves immensely. At one point, he even put his arm around Melissa as they listened to the music. She moved closer to him, feeling happy.

After the concert was done, it was half past nine, and they were both starving. Sheriff Stilinski drove to the nearest restaurant and parked in the lot.  
"Do you want to get some dinner?" He asked her. Melissa nodded. She hadn't eaten since noon, and that had only been half a turkey sandwich. It was a really busy day at the hospital, and she had rushed around all day.

They got a table for two, and she ordered a plate of ribs and a beer. Stilinski ordered a plateful of chicken wings. As they waited for their food, Stilinski asked her how she liked the concert.

"I had fun," She told him. And she had, although that was more to do with the company then the actual performance. "Did you like the music?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Not really one for classical, but yeah, it was prettty fun." he told her.

"Wait, you don't like classical?" Melissa said, surprised. He shook his head. "Well, that makes two of us." she said, giving him a wry grin. "Why did you invite me to the concert if you didn't like the music?" She asked.

"Honestly?" He said, looking at her. "I wanted to go out with you for a really long time, so when I scored free tickets to the show, I thought it would be really cool to ask you to go with me." He said.

"Oh." She said. "Why haven't you asked me out before?"

Stilinski looked down at the table. "Nervous, I guess."

"Of me?" Melissa said, surprised. They'd been friends for ages.

"I was worried you'd turn me down." He mumbled.

"Paul, we've been friends for years." She said. "I wish you'd asked years ago."

Melissa realized it was nearly ten o'clock, and her son was probably wondering where she was. She took out her phone, and checked her messages. Nothing.  
"I'm just gonna call Scott, let him know when i'll be home," She said, as the Sheriff got up to go to the bathroom. She dialed Scott's number, but received no answer. The food arrived, so she quickly put her phone away.

When the Sheriff came back, she told him how Scott hadn't answered his phone. "I hope he's okay," She said, taking a french fry from the Sheriff's plate.

"Well, I'm sure him and Stiles are probably just watching a movie at your house. Maybe he didn't hear his phone go off. Did you call the landline?" he said,  
sipping his beer.

"My house?" Melissa said, eyebrows raising. "Scott said he was sleeping over at Stiles' tonight."

"Funny. Stiles said he was staying at your place!" Stilinski said.

Melissa leaned back in her seat. "Those dumb asses. Oh, he is so grounded."

Stilinski borrowed her phone to call Stiles. His son picked up on the third ring.

"Hey dad," Stiles said. The Sheriff could hear girl's voices in the background. "I'm really busy right now, can I call you back?"

"Stiles, where the hell are you? I know you're not at Scott's house. You two are in big trouble. Is Scott with you?" he asked.

"Dad, calm down. I'm with Scott. We're fine."

"Where are you guys? The Sheriff asked. "It's a school night, you need to be home soon."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Sorry, dad." Stiles said.

"Why the HELL NOT?" Stilinski shouted. Some of the other restaurant patrons were starting to stare at the agitated parent, wondering what was going on. Melissa took the phone out of his hand.

"Stiles, Where are you guys?" She asked him.

"Don't get mad, Melissa. We're in Mexico." Stiles said.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said, shocked. Scott was going to be grounded for a lot longer then a week.

"Someone kidnapped Derek. Long story, but we're going to get him back." He said.

"Derek Hale?" she said. "Who else is with you? I heard girl's voices." Melissa said. Stiles told her about Lydia, Kira and Malia.

"I'm going to call their parents. Let them know what's going on. Put my son on the phone." She seethed. Stiles passed over the phone to the backseat.

"Scott, you are grounded. You left the country without telling me!" She said.

"Mom, calm down. Derek's in trouble."

"So are you, bud." She told him, angrily. "You save Derek, and you bring the pack home in one piece. Then you and I are going to have a talk." She said, hanging up. Melissa looked at the Sheriff.

"They're in Mexico. Derek got kidnapped. I can't believe they left the country." She fumed, picking up one of her ribs."What a mood killer. So much for our date." Melissa commented.

"How long did they say they'll be gone?" the Sheriff asked. She guessed a few days. "Maybe we can try another date tomorrow?" he suggested. Melissa had to work late the next day, but they made plans for Sunday night. He paid for the meal, and they got into his vehicle.

"Sounds good to me," She told him, kissing him on the cheek. The Sheriff smiled to himself, as he watched walk up her driveway. HE drove back to his house.

Sunday night, Sheriff Stilinski picked her up at her house, and they went to see a movie. Melissa had done her hair up nicely, and she was wearing a forest green dress with black flats. The Sheriff was wearing a pair of jeans, and a button up shirt. When the film was done, Melissa suggested they go for a walk.  
It was a breezy night, but not too cold. Melissa wore the sheriff's jacket, as they bought a coffee, and walked downtown for a while. When the sherriff was dropping her off, both parents were surprised to see Stiles' jeep in the McCall driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like the kids made it home alright." He said, getting out of the vehicle. The lights were on in the living room, and when they walked in, Melissa was surprised to see six kids instead of five.

Malia and Kira were passed out on the armchairs, and Lydia was sitting beside a dark haired boy. Melissa gave the unknown teen a quick, curious glance, before turning to Scott and Stiles.

"YOu are in so much trouble, Scott. Did you at least get Derek back?" She asked, crossing her arms. Scott and Stiles exchanged a look, then Stiles tilted his head in Lydia's direction. "Yeah . . .about that," Stiles said, giving Melissa and the Sheriff a thin-lipped smile.

Melissa looked at Lydia and the teen. Scott and Stiles watched her face as she quickly worked it out. SHe caught on quite fast, putting a hand to her mouth.  
"Oh my God!" Melissa said, sitting down beside the young Derek Hale.

"What?" the Sheriff said, turning to his son.

"That's Derek. He's young again." Stiles said, nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"Derek?" Melissa asked, eyeing the young teen. He nodded, warily. re "He doesn't remember us. He doesn't remember anything of the past few years." Stiles told his dad.

"Boys, tell me what happened in Mexico." the Sheriff said. Between Scott, Stiles, and Lydia, they managed to fill in the parents on what happened the last few days.

"Look, I just wanna go home. My parents must be worried sick." Derek said, looking at the room full of strangers. While it had been nice for the group of teenagers to bring him back to Beacon Hills, Derek didn't believe any of them when they'd claimed to know him for the past few years. They were an interesting group of kids, but complete strangers. Melissa sighed when she realized that the only family Derek had left was his uncle Peter, and his little sister in South America.

"Remember, we talked about this, Derek." Stiles said, gently. "There was a fire. Your family is dead." When Stiles said that to Derek, he suddenly thought of his mom, and looked to the floor.

"My family isn't dead, Stiles." Derek said, shaking his head. "I don't know why you would say something like that, but it's not true. I need to go home."

"Honey, you can stay here. We have lots of room. You can have Isaac's old room, if you want." Melissa said, rubbing Derek's back gently. "I'm Melissa, Scott's mom, and this is Sheriff Stilinski. He's Stiles' father."

"How is this even possible? The Derek we know is in his twenties. This kid can't be older then fifteen or sixteen." The Sheriff said, looking helplessly at his son.

"How should I know?"Stiles answered, irritably. "Whatever Kate Argent did, she somehow managed to turn him into little Derek. He's like a freakin' Benjamin Button."

"What do we tell people?" Melissa asked. "Foreign exchange student? New kid in town?"

"He's used the alias of my cousin Miguel a few years ago, maybe he could use that." Stiles suggested. The group turned to him, confused. "Long story." Stiles muttered.

"Is this permanent?" Lydia asked. "Do you think it will wear off? Maybe he'll wake up and be his normal self again." She said, hopefully.

The Sheriff didn't know what to make of the situation. He'd seen some pretty weird things in Beacon Hills, but this was definitely the strangest thing he'd come across.

"Alright, it's nearly midnight. You guys have school tomorrow." The Sheriff said. Stiles groaned. "Stiles, take the jeep and go home. I'm going to drive the girls home. And have a quick chat about not leaving the country without telling their folks." He said, waking Malia and Kira.

"Dad, can I stay here with Derek and Scott?" Stiles asked. The Sheriff looked to Melissa.

"Do you want him to stay?" Sheriff asked.

Melissa shrugged. They had plenty of room. "Yes!" Stiles said, hugging his dad. Lydia crossed her arms across her chest. "Can I stay too?" She asked. Melissa nodded.

"Don't think you aren't going to be grounded, Stiles." his dad told him, as he left with the two girls.

"Nice dress," Lydia said, looking at Melissa's outfit. "Were you and Mr. Stilinski on a date?"

"Yeah." Melissa said. Scott and Stiles looked surprised.

"Mom, you're dating Stiles' dad? Since when?" Scott asked.

"Since a few days ago when he took me out for a concert." She told him.

The teens pushed Isaac's old bed into Scott's room, and rolled out sleeping bags on the floor. They quickly set out cans of soda, and a bowl of popcorn on Scott's computer desk.

Melissa came in for a minute to say goodnight. She looked at the group sitting cross-legged on the beds, and smiled.

"Alright, guys. I'm going to bed in a few minutes. I have to work tomorrow. If you want to stay up for a while, that's fine, but you have to keep it down." She told them, kissing Scott on the cheek.

"We will," Lydia said, reaching into the bowl for another piece of popcorn. "We're just gonna fill in Derek a bit more, so he's ready to go to school tomorrow."

"Miguel." Derek corrected her.  



End file.
